Watching and participating in sporting events and games is a popular pastime for many people. However, due to time, space and the number of people needed for most such games, it is not always practical to arrange a full-scale game at any particular time. Moreover, due to the skill and physical conditioning required, plus the potential injuries from many such games, individuals are not always prepared to participate in a full-scale game. Other factors such as weather have also been known to make arranging games difficult. Accordingly, there has developed a need and market for indoor or smaller scale games, including recreational game tables such as for table soccer (sometimes called foosball), air hockey or field hockey, which can be played with less room and require fewer people. Game tables allow the participants to simulate a full-sized game with fewer people, less space and in a protected environment. Additionally, game tables for playing other popular pastime games such as billiards are in demand. The game tables, for example, can be set up in basements, garages, game rooms, backyards, gyms, party facilities or otherwise and are often played with two or four people.
Additionally, it may be desirable to convert between at least two games within one multi-game table assembly. Improved systems and assemblies for playing and converting between table games are desired.